


Rosso!

by TixiT



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TixiT/pseuds/TixiT
Summary: Oscar, bambina, litiga con sua sorella Danielle.Fa parte di una serie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di chiunque possieda diritti su Lady Oscar, la serie televisiva, i Manga, il film e quant'altro.  
> Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. 
> 
> Note / Disclaimer: Danielle, la sorella pestifera di Oscar, non è mia! E' ispirata alla Danielle di Spirito Inquieto - Cara Sorella... di Ninfea Blu, che è non archiviata su questo sito, ma la potete trovare su EFP.
> 
> Non credo sia come la sua mamma se l'era immaginata... ma a me è simpatica e mi faceva piacere farla giocare con la mia Oscar.

Danielle era lì nella stalla, con un nastrino azzurro chiaro tra le mani.  
“Posso legarti i capelli, André? Per piacere…”

Lui le sorrise: era proprio carina, una bambina vezzosa come una ragazzina. O una ragazzina ancora bambina.  
Certo un po’ buffa, tutta piena di nastri azzurri, e blu, e roselline azzurre ricamate, ma decisamente molto carina.

"I ragazzi non portano i nastri nei capelli, temo" le spiegò pazientemente il ragazzino bruno.

"A Corte si! A Corte mettono anche la cipria sui capelli…" ribatté tutta soddisfatta per essere riuscita a tenere il punto.

"Ma qui non siamo a Corte, siamo in campagna, e io non sono un nobile" ci mancava solo la cipria sui capelli... penso André tra sé, inorridito.

"Facciamo finta, allora..." gli sorrise, tutta vezzosetta, e a lui venne da ridere: Danielle era nata lo stesso anno di Oscar, le due, fisicamente, si somigliavano moltissimo, a seconda di come procedeva la loro irregolare corsa per l'altezza potevano anche sembrare gemelle, ma il modo di fare… scosse la testa.

“Lo perderei subito.” Le spiegò, gentile.Come farle capire in modo cortese che non voleva andare in giro con un nastro azzurro nei capelli? 

Danielle sospirò rumorosamente: “Almeno mi dai il polso André? per piacere… al polso non lo perderesti e poi è solo per oggi, stasera, quando sei a letto, se proprio vuoi, lo puoi anche togliere…” 

Era chiaro che stava cercando di vincerlo con le moine e che non si sarebbe arresa; André rassegnato e un po’ lusingato, allungò il polso verso si lei e lei, tutta contenta si sporse con il nastro tra le mani.

“ROSSO!!!”  
Oscar si era catapultata nella stalla e aveva ferito André al polso con lo spadino corto che portava sempre con sé – niente di grave, ma sufficiente per far uscire del sangue.

“Ma dico!” esclamò esterrefatto il ragazzo, guardando la macchia sul polsino bianco della camicia “Ma che ti prende? Sei impazzita?”

Ma Oscar non gli dava retta: le due sorelle si fronteggiavano arrabbiate.

"Sei sleale! Questo non era compreso e lo sai!"

"Non decidi tu, su questo non decidi tu!"

"Se non decido io, non decidi nemmeno tu!"

"E invece si! Eravamo d'accordo! Hai dato la tua parola!"

"Ti piacerebbe… l'ho data, ma non per questo! Questo c’entra proprio nulla! Sei scorretta!“

“Con il cavallo hai deciso tu, mi pare…"

"Il cavallo è IL CAVALLO, te lo puoi tenere!"

"Io invece prendo questo, e il cavallo tientelo pure tu! Sai quanto me ne importa?"

"Sei sleale e scorretta e lo sai! Ti ho detto che non decidi tu! Tu non decidi un bel niente su questo!" Oscar, furibonda, spinse Danielle su un cumulo di letame.

Il Generale arrivò di corsa e le sollevò di peso tutte e due “Uno spettacolo disgustoso! Tutti e due!” sibilò.

Daniele era furibonda “Non ho cominciato io! E poi Oscar ha fatto una cosa orribile! Ha colpito André con la spada! E non c’era motivo! Lo ha ferito al polso! Una cosa da selvaggi!”

André arretrò improvvisamente imbarazzato “Non è successo niente…” cercò di minimizzare, ma il Generale lo afferrò per un braccio e gli scoprì le maniche, le labbra strette in una linea sottile di rabbia neanche poi tanto trattenuta.  
Osservò disgustato il graffio e poi si voltò verso Oscar “Voi ora state qui e non vi muovete! Sapete bene cosa vi aspetta! Non tollero, nella mia casa, la cattiveria immotivata verso nessuno! Nessuno! Solo un comandante molto sciocco tratta con crudeltà immotivata i suoi uomini, dovreste saperlo. Il rigore dell'uomo giusto è una cosa, il capriccio della tirannia è un'altra!”  
Si allontanò per cercare qualcosa.

Oscar stava fissandosi la punta degli stivali, muta e Danielle guardava incerta ora André, che aveva una espressione indecifrabile, ora la porta dietro la quale il Generale era sparito.  
André la prese per mano “Vieni via!”, il tono di voce era severo.  
Danielle scosse la testa, ma quando riapparve il Generale con in mano un frustino sgranò gli occhi sgomenta.

“Appoggiatevi alla parete Oscar”

La bambina bionda ubbidì senza fiatare.  
E così, muta, rimase mentre sobbalzava a ogni colpo.  
Danielle la guardava inorridita – a un certo punto vomitò in un angolo, ma nessuno sembrava fare caso a lei. Sentì solo André prenderla per mano e trascinarla via.

***************************** 

Solo alcuni minuti dopo, mentre stava per essere consegnata alla sua governante per essere cambiata, maleodorante di letame, rossa in viso e sporca di lacrime e moccio, mise la mano sul braccio di André “Mi dispiace,” singhiozzò disperata, “io non lo sapevo, io giuro che non lo sapevo” tirò su col naso molto poco signorilmente “non sapevo… che fosse così. Mi dispiace!”

"Tu piantala di raccontare le cose che fa, che non riguardano te, e vedrai che non ti dispiacerà più!" le rispose il ragazzino in modo molto secco.

"Io dicevo sul serio..." mormorò guardandolo disperata tra le lacrime.

"Anche io." Cercò di essere gentile, “era solo un graffio, non diverso da altri che mi ha fatto o, “puntalizzò serio, guardando Danielle negli occhi, “che le ho fatto io, non valeva neanche la pena di parlarne. La prossima volta cerca di ricordartene.” 

Danielle cerò Oscar per tutto il pomeriggio fino a sera, disperata, poi andò da André, che stava leggendo in cucina

“Non credo che la troverai,” le disse, “il Generale l'ha picchiata davvero troppo questa volta. Siccome lei non piange, lui non capisce quando esagera…” sospirò irritato, "dovunque sia, non ha voglia di vedere nessuno... nemmeno te."

“Ma se lei lo abbracciasse, se lo pregasse…”

“Non viene picchiata per uno scatto di rabbia, o per cattiveria, ma per essere educata.” André, irritato, la interruppe “Ma perché glielo hai detto? Che ti importava? E poi cosa stavate facendo voi due? Perché litigavate?” 

Danielle si vergognava. "Vuole sempre aver ragione lei..."

"Ah si? Mi ricorda qualcuno...".

"Io stavo scherzando, ero solo arrabbiata con lei... volevo..."

"Lascia stare, è stato troppo, ma, comunque, se l'è cercata" tagliò corto André, “in fondo io non le avevo fatto proprio niente!”

Danielle lo guardò incerta, ma non osò dire nulla.

***************************** 

André non aveva nessuna intenzione di cercarla - ma poi a sera, gli vennero degli scrupoli, e maledicendo se stesso, Oscar e Danielle, non necessariamente in quest'ordine, si armò di santa pazienza.  
Alla fine, la trovò nel sottotetto della stalla, tra il fieno soffice, silenziosa. 

"Vattene!"

"Su, torniamo in casa..."

"Non è un graffio peggiore di quelli ti faccio di solito." Disse scontrosa.

"Lo so.“ sospirò, “A me non importa, ma,” soggiunse seccamente “non ci stavamo allenando - sei stata scorretta.”

“Non c’era l’intenzione di… farti male.” 

“Ci credo, ma perché?"

"Danielle non te lo ha detto?"

"No. " era perplesso.

"Sul serio?" lo guardò sospettosa.

"Cosa c’entra Danielle? Ascolta, non devi litigare con lei, è tua sorella… ti vuole bene, le vuoi bene… state così poco insieme… un giorno lo rimpiangerai!"

"Giurami che non sai perché!" insistette sospettosa,

"Te lo giuro"

"Su cosa?"

"Su quello che vuoi." si strinse nelle spalle

"Va bene... non serve, ti credo"

***************************** 

"Mi dispiace"

Le avevano messe a dormire insieme, dopo che le avevano viste fare la pace, abbracciate l'una all'altra.

"Non gliel'ho detto! Te lo giuro!"

"Bene."

"Volevo tanto dirglielo, forse si sarebbe arrabbiato meno…"

"Non mi interessa se si arrabbia o non si arrabbia: questa cosa… non sono fatti suoi! Non glielo devi dire! E non lo dovevi fare, accidenti!"

"Io non volevo sul serio... lo sai, Oscar… ero solo invidiosa che voi… senza di me..."

"Sei proprio lagnosa!"

"Non lo sapevo, il Generale non mi ha mai ... mai così! Te lo giuro, se avessi saputo, io mai!"

"E adesso lo sai."

"Però, ascolta, su quella cosa, non decide nessuna delle due, decide il Generale, adesso."

"Non decidi tu! Non è una cosa su cui decidi tu!"

"No, non decido io, va bene!”

“Va bene!”

Si abbracciarono nel letto.

“Però Oscar,", riprese dopo un po' Danielle, "non decido io, siamo d'accordo, ma adesso, ti è chiaro? Io non decido, adesso. "

"Nemmeno dopo"

"Dopo è dopo e non lo sai cosa può succedere."

"Dopo non è diverso da adesso e poi quanto dopo? Un giorno? Una settimana? Un mese? Un anno?"

"Quanto dopo non lo so... il giusto. Adesso decide il Generale, ma dopo decide lui."

"Non decide lui per niente! è mio e basta!"

"Tu non tratti le tue cose con cura! Guarda le tue camicie... sono un disastro! Io invece lo tratterei bene! Starebbe molto meglio se fosse mio, non gli succederebbe mai niente di male! Mai!"

"Ma non sapresti ... si annoierebbe a morte con te e le tue bambole!"

"Se lo dici tu..."

"E' così! E ora smettila!" 

"E invece no! dopo ad un certo punto decide lui! E tu non puoi farci proprio niente!"

"Nemmeno tu!"

"Io posso sempre chiederglielo, gentilmente, se vuole stare da me..."

"Smorfiosa!"

"Non smorfiosa: gentile! E a lui piacciono le persone gentili, sai? ed è gentile anche lui! Tu invece... non sei gentile per niente!"

"Tu non sei gentile! Tu sei solo una piena di smancerie! e poi cosa ci faresti mai tu con lui?"

“Tu non ti preoccupare!”

“Piantala di fare l’intrigante!”

"Ah si? ALTRIMENTI? Che farai? Che farai se a un certo punto non sceglie più te? gli darai una botta in testa e lo spingerai nel letame?"

Lo schiaffo partì in automatico.

Accorsero per le urla e le risepararono a forza, 

***************************** 

"Ma io non capisco... non capisco proprio" mormorò Nonnina.

La governante di Danielle replicò "Stamattina avevano deciso di non litigare più..."

"Ah bene... e per fortuna che avano deciso di non litigare..."

"Se ne erano uscite questa idea... di segnare tre cose che ognuna riteneva sue e solo sue, e che l'altra non poteva toccare, o prendere per sé, nemmeno chiedendo il permesso. Così non avrebbero litigato nemmeno in futuro..."

"Beh, hanno giochi diversi. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così complicato"

"Non erano solo giochi, da quel che ho capito... cose, in generale"

"Va bene marcavano il territorio come due gatti selvatici, mi è chiaro!"

"Danielle doveva marcare di azzurro... "

"Ahm, ora capisco: mi pare di aver visto dei nastrini in giro per casa, domani li faccio sparire...e Oscar? Che colore?"

"Oscar di rosso..."

"Hai idea su cosa, alla fine, stessero litigando?"

"Non lo so, nessuna delle due lo ha voluto dire."


End file.
